This invention relates generally to a retaining means for attaching a panel to a vehicle and, more particularly, to an improved snap-in floating screw-anchor arrangement with tolerance compensation for releasably retaining the panel on the body substructure.
The prior art is replete with various designs of screw anchors or grommets. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,214 issued May 27, 1958 to Rapata and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,306 issued May 22, 1990 are examples of plastic screw anchors for insertion in mounting panels.